mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Phantom Dream
Madman Entertainment Tokyopop Chuang Yi | publisher_other = Delcourt | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Hana to Yume Planet Zōkan | first = April 15, 1994 | last = September 30, 1997 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese [[shōjo manga|''shōjo manga]] series written by Natsuki Takaya. It was originally serialized in Hana to Yume Planet Zōkan from April 1994 to September 1997, and later published in five tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha. The series follows Tamaki Otoya, an ancient summoner, as he battles to protect humanity from evil while also pursuing a romance with his childhood friend Asahi. Media Written by Natsuki Takaya, Phantom Dream was first serialized in Hana to Yume Planet Zōkan from April 15, 1994 to September 30, 1997. The 15 individual chapters were later compiled and published in five tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha. The first volume was released on February 19, 1996, with the final volume released December 12, 1997. Chuang Yi licensed the series for English-language publication in Singapore, with all 5 volumes released as of May 2009. These volumes are being re-released in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment with the final volume released as of June 10, 2009. Tokyopop has licensed the series for English-language publication in North America, with the first volume due for release in December 2008. The series is also licensed for a regional language release in French by Delcourt. Chapter list | ISBN = 4-5921-2730-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 8, 2008 (SG) June 11, 2008 (Aus/NZ) January 1, 2009 (NA) | LicensedISBN = 978-981-276-266-5 (SG) ISBN 978-981-276-271-9 (Aus/NZ) ISBN 978-1-4278-1089-2 (NA) | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–3 * "Request" * "Natsuki Takaya's 'Just Between Us'" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-5921-1334-9 | LicensedRelDate = July 8, 2008 (SG) September 10, 2008 (Aus/NZ) April 7, 2009 (NA) | LicensedISBN = 978-981-276-267-2 (SG) ISBN 978-981-276-272-6 (Aus/NZ) ISBN 978-1-4278-1090-8 (NA) | ChapterList = * Chapters 4–6 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-5921-1601-1 | LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2008 (SG) December 10, 2008 (Aus/NZ) August 11, 2009 (NA) | LicensedISBN = 978-981-276-268-9 (SG) ISBN 978-981-276-273-3 (Aus/NZ) ISBN 978-1-4278-1091-5 (NA) | ChapterList = * Chapters 7–9 * "Natsuki Takaya's 'Just Between Us'" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-5921-1603-8 | LicensedRelDate = February 10, 2009 (SG) February 10, 2009 (Aus/NZ) | LicensedISBN = 978-981-276-269-6 (SG) ISBN 978-981-276-274-0 (Aus/NZ) | ChapterList = * Chapters 10–12 * * "Natsuki Takaya's 'Just Between Us'" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-5921-2770-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2009 (SG) June 10, 2009 (Aus/NZ) | LicensedISBN = 978-981-274-270-2 (SG) ISBN 978-981-276-275-7 (Aus/NZ) | ChapterList = * Chapters 13–15 | Summary = }} References External links * * Vol. 1 review at Pop Culture Shock * Vol. 3 review at Pop Culture Shock * Vol. 1 review at About.com * Vol. 1 review from Comic Book Bin Category:Manga of 1994 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Tokyopop titles fr:Démons et chimères tl:Phantom Dream